Looming Memories
by Fuzor
Summary: Vash has been having dreams and he needs some now more than ever. R in later chapters.


Author Note: Hi! I hope you like this fic; sorry the first chapter is so short. I actually wrote more but I decided that I should start the second chapter. where it starts now. ^-^ Please R & R, flame me if you like I'll probably read it and laugh. anyways this fic is after the series is over, assuming Vash and the girls travel together.  
  
Vash tossed and turned in his bed, memories of fallen friends eating away at his mind. He woke up screaming, sobbing, and afraid.  
Meryl and Millie heard Vash's scream and met in the hallway. Meryl knocked on his door and they could hear his shuddering breath and cries. Meryl stepped back but Milly stopped her and pushed her forward, giving her an intense glare. "Fine..." Meryl mumbled. "Umm... Mr. Vash? Vash, are you okay?" There was no response so she knocked on the door once more.  
Vash stopped crying and stood up. He was covered in cold sweat and he was very shaken up. "I'm fine. Thanks anyway, girls. Go back to bed." He said, almost whispering, just loud enough for them to hear. He shuddered and wiped tears from his eyes. "Damn you." He muttered under his breath. "Leave me alone, damn you."  
  
The next morning, when Vash came out of his room Millie and Meryl had already gone to breakfast. Vash wandered the halls, lost. "I'm lost? This sucks." He muttered when he bumped into an old man who was the owner of the house. He had let them stay there for the night so long as Millie and Meryl cooked for him. Vash agreed almost instantly, and Milly had no objections, but it took a while to get Meryl to oblige.  
"Mornin' boy!" The old man hollered in Vash's ears. "What's 'a matter?" He laughed heartily. "Don' tell meh! Yer los' ain't yah, boy?" He let out a great laugh and continued talking to Vash, who wasn't so very sharp today. "Heh-heh-heh-ha-ha! Err. Don' worry, boy, jus' take this hall past two doors and make a left. It'll take yah to the kitch'n."  
Vash did as he was told, remembering his dream last night. He had been having that dream every night for the past month, and it ate him alive. It always started out with him, Millie, and Meryl walking through an old ghost town. Millie would be holding Wolfwood's cross. Suddenly, Meryl and Millie would be shot and Wolfwood would step out from a shadow and place its gun back in its holster. "Why?!" Vash would scream. Wolfwood would reply, "It's your fault I died. Now I will make you miserable." Wolfwood would start laughing, Vash would start screaming, and then Vash would wake up. Again. Vash had reached the Kitchen, but was still lost in thought. Meryl looked at him over her cup of coffee and Milly watched him while the eggs burned. He just stood there. Staring into space. Meryl put her cup down onto the table and looked at Millie. "Milly, the eggs." She said.  
"What do you -- oh!" Millie exclaimed as she realized the eggs were a crisp brown. "Oops." She scraped them into the garbage and retrieved new eggs, tossing them into the frying pan. "Meryl, do something."  
Meryl didn't understand. "We agreed that you would cook the eggs." Millie shook her head and pointed to Vash. "Oh. right." Vash was still standing in the doorway, thinking about Wolfwood. "Vash, why don't you site down?" She offered. Vash just shrugged. "Did you hear me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Vash looked up. 'Oh. I'm in the kitchen.' he thought. He snapped out of it and looked around. Both the girls were looking at him. "What?"  
Meryl stood up. "Vash? Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself."  
"Yeah, thanks, Meryl, I'm so glad you care." He smiled happily at her.  
Meryl squinted. "See? There's something wrong with you. And I don't care, I only noticed 'cause you haven't gotten drunk in forever!"  
Millie shook her head.  
"What's THAT supposed to mean, Millie? Oh shut up and make the eggs already!" Meryl shouted.  
Vash smiled for the first time in a long time and for just a moment, he forgot about his horrible dream. "Bye!" The three companions shouted to the old man. He grinned a toothless grin and turned to enter his inn. They walked to the edge of the town when Millie realized she had forgotten something. She left Vash and Meryl alone and went back to the inn.  
Vash sat with his back to the side of a wall to a building. It was a bar. "So you're going to sit that close to a bar and not go in?" Meryl asked. Vash nodded. "I'm worried about you, Vash."  
Vash looked up. "Sorry, Meryl." He smiled and looked up at her, realizing how much she was like Rem. He took a deep breath and put on his sunglasses.  
"Meryl, I have to tell you something." Vash said. 


End file.
